Donut
Donut (also known as Bagel) is a contestant on Battle for Dream Island Again. He does not get along well with most of the other players, because Pencil made him angry. He was the first person to be eliminated in BFDIA, getting 573 dislikes. His record of dislikes will be broken by Puffball (1442 dislikes). In the BFDIA intro, Donut is shown with a surprised or scared look on his face. Character summary BFDI In The Reveal, Donut appeared as a recommended character, recommended by thegeruza456. BFDIA Donut received 307 votes in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, which was enough votes to join BFDIA. After Golf Ball and Tennis Ball decided that they should split into teams, one with the team was smaller than the other. After a fight with Pencil, Puffball chimed in with the idea of somebody swapping teams for equality. While Ruby debated about who to choose, Donut quickly original contestants and the other with the new contestants, Donut complained that the newcomer chose Match to break up her alliance with Pencil. However, after Firey read the fourth rule about players being able to switch teams prior to a contest. Donut's teammates then switched to the other team, and after a brief screen montage, Coiny decided to go to Donut's team to avoid any slap fights against Firey. With Coiny's help, Donut also persuaded Pin to join his team. The tiny team of three quickly lost in the tug-of-war match, with Donut being the last to fall. He then told the viewers to rate videos to vote rather than comment. In Get Digging, after losing the first challenge, Coiny wanted to give the team a name, but Donut was too distressed by his team's loss to care. Pin said that the team should be called "the Coiny-Pin-Donut Bunch", but the idea was rejected, possibly for inaccuracy due to the upcoming elimination. Soon, Coiny thought of a team name for the trio, with the name of "Wheel Ooze a Hole Bunch", inspired by various abilities of the three, but Donut got even angrier at him because the name was even more offensive to him since it sounded like "we'll lose a whole bunch." At Cake at Stake, Donut and his teammates got laughed at during the long walk of shame. He only got 197 likes, the least out of everyone. After Coiny got his prize of seeds, Donut's short-lived time in BFDIA came to an end with him receiving 573 dislikes. He was then catapulted into the Tiny Loser Chamber, which was catapulted into the Locker of Losers. The lids of both shut, and Donut hasn't been seen alive since his elimination. In Get in the Van, Donut was sliced into 18 pieces for the "cake" at Cake at Stake. It was also revealed that there is cherry filling inside of him, whom the contestants originally was blood. Trivia *Donut's mouth is actually his donut hole. *Donut was the only new contestant not to switch teams in "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know" (being eliminated first) *He is one of the three contestants that is food, along with Fries and Gelatin. *Donut is currently the only male contestant to be eliminated in BFDIA. *Before BFDIA 6, he has gotten the most dislikes ever, after Dora. However, as of BFDIA 6, Puffball has gotten the most dislikes ever, at 1000+. *Despite being eliminated he still died and was recovered. *Out of all the contestants, Donut has spent the least amount of time competing in either season, being in only one episode. *Donut, along with Woody and Spongy, is one of the only two contestants to die off-screen, being killed by Firey Speaker Box and used as a cake. **He's the first contestant to die off-screen in BFDIA. *In Donut's original design, he was armless. *Donut might be the last person to be eliminated in episode 24 of BFDIA, like Flower was the last person to be eliminated in BFDI. *Donut's favorite screen is the Announcer shape. *Donut complaining that the newbies team was too small actually caused the team to get even smaller. *He is the only contestant who competed in only one episode. *Donut got eliminated with a second most dislike (573 dislikes). The first being Puffball with 1442 dislikes. Gallery Donut BFDIA.png Doughnut.png Donut1.png|Donut getting stabbed. Donut.png Pencil-Donut_Conflict.png|"Sometimes you just have to deal with getting slapped!" ~Donut Donut_Elim.png|Donut moments before elimination. "NO!" Beta Donut.png|Original armless Donut Well..........PNG|Angry Donut Dora 002.PNG|Team newbies Donut idle.png|Donut's Idle Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 3.08.07 PM.png|Donut in BFDI's third anniversary. BFDIA_Intro.jpg|Donut in the BFDIA intro. He is behind Puffball And next to Fries Donut R Frown0003.png|Donut assets. Donut R Open0003.png Donut R N0003.png Donut L Smile0003.png Donut L Frown0003.png Donut L O0003.png Donut L Open0003.png Donut L N0003.png Donut C Smile0003.png Bagel.jpeg|thumb|Bagel, a RC whose looks like Dount See also Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:One Time Contestants Category:Arms and Legs Category:Males Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:W.O.A.H. Bunch Category:Characters that joined BFDIA Category:Season 2 Eliminated Contestants Category:Characters Category:Food Category:Recommended Characters Category:Contestants Category:Never Switched Teams Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Tan Category:Round Category:Season 2 Males Category:Desserts Category:Donut Category:Never Rejoined Category:Sarcastic Category:Mean Category:Characters that got eaten Category:Armless Category:Soft Category:Who were in the TLC Category:Antagonists Category:Red